Soboure
Soboure (pronounced "soburay") is an ancient Earth dinosaur possessed by a sentient magma-like organism from Planet Lava. It is a very powerful kaiju, being able to beat down and very nearly kill Ultraman Lightning. Appearance Soboure resembles an earthen brown and slate blue, longer-legged and necked Magular with the head of Grigio Regina. Across its body, effectively growing from all of its back spikes, are growths of red-orange heat energy crystals, which pepper its backside and form a sort of beard on its chin, as well as spikes around its head. When it moves, the crystals sometimes clack together, making a distinctive rattling sound. History During the Jurassic period, a spaceship owned by the now-extinct merchant race known as the Alien Bueren, carrying precious Lavarium Crystals from Planet Lava, crashed to Earth. The only survivor was a Living Lava, which had stowed away on the ship. It absorbed the rest of the crystals to add to itself before leaving the ship to wander across the strange new world. Eventually, the organism found something it was familiar with: a volcano. Seeing there were still places on this planet where it could feel at home, the thing crawled up the side and let itself drop into the Earth's mantle. From now on, this volcano would be its home. Unfortunately, the life on this planet was more versatile than it realized. Some time after the Living Lava moved in, the volcano came under attack. The offender was a prehistoric kaiju that was adapted, and loved, to eat magma. Despite its attempts to escape up the wall of the crater, the Organism stuck out like a sore thumb, as the monster leaped and slurped it up it like a cat catching a fleeing bird. Satisfied with the amount of lava it had consumed, the kaiju bashed through the volcano wall and returned under the earth. However, as it dug, it suddenly began to feel extreme pain. Orange spikes began to stab from its body as it faded into unconsciousness... What awoke hours later was not the dinosaur, but the Living Lava. Its last resort tactic had worked. With its body integrated into the monster's systems, it had evolved into a predator never seen by the universe. Ageless due to the mineral nature of its brain and possessing power beyond that of most competing burrowing monsters, the newly created Soboure would terrorize the underground world for millions of years, unaware of the occurrences above, until one day, it ventured close enough to the surface to be noticed. Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks TBA Ultraman R/B (AU) Cereza somehow acquired a R/B Crystal of Soboure. He never did anything with it though. Ultraman Signal Soboure is scheduled to appear in this series as one of the Omega Alpha Beasts. Zhu Huong Ng's Continuity Soboure might appear in this multiverse at some point. Forms - Possessed= Soboure Soboure's current form possessed by the Living Lava. Powers and Abilities * So-Blazing: From his mouth, Soboure can spew a mixed beam of fire, magma, and Lavarium shards. It is more powerful than the Megawatt Current. * So-Barrage: Soboure can release arrow-like blasts of heat energy from the Lavarium crystals across his body. These can home in on the opponent and stab into their body before detonating, causing intense pain. If they hit the ground, they will cause explosions of intensely hot lava that will damage the surroundings. * So-Breaker: Using the crystals on his body, Soboure charges his very being with heat energy and performs a burning dash. It's said that nothing can stop this attack's momentum when Soboure focuses. * Strong Jaw: Soboure's jaws and teeth are designed to crush stone and even hard minerals such as diamond. ** Retractable Crystal Fangs: From its jaws, Soboure can extend a set of Lavarium Crystals which act as sharp teeth. These allow it to hunt other kaiju in addition to its original diet of minerals. * Endurance: Soboure can continue fighting after taking multiple super attacks from Lightning and CAKE's machines. * Burrowing: Soboure can burrow underground at high speeds. * Extraordinary Jumper: Soboure can leap great heights and distances, even out of lava he is submerged in. * Longevity: Due to the Living Lava being able to sustain and heal it, Soboure does not age. }} Trivia * Soboure is obviously named after/based on one of the monsters rumored to appear in R/B thanks to a poorly translated monster roster for the series. ** His design is partially based on Emgaltan's mental depiction of him. This was combined with elements of Krystalak from Godzilla Unleashed and Diadoras from Ultrawoman Corona to create his current design. ** His origin is somewhat based on the Liquid Monster from Ultraman Jonias, Alien Khan from Ultraman Taro, and the Cyber Flies from Zilla Junior. ** His attacks are portmanteaus of his name and another word. I wanted to name his attacks the way Tsupro would. (looks at the Basa-Basser) ** Part of him is also kind of based on the Pokemon Kommo-o. * Soboure is very similar to Grangon and Sodom in multiple regards, although he is of course more powerful. ** I've decided that, in-universe, Soboure's species is an ancestor of Grangon and Sodom, as well as several other monsters that fit the "subterranean fire-breathing quadruped" trope. *** It's also related to some other monsters that don't entirely fit said quota but are still similar, such as Terrankyla, which has no connections to fire or lava. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Ultraman Signal Category:Kit's Continuity